


Can’t Let You Do That

by MadameFolie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Science Fiction, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: For the Synchronised Screaming flashfic prompt:Guang Hong/Leo - in the imagination. Guang Hong has some incredibly elaborate fantasies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (This is silly. Much thanks to the Synchro folks who suggested I combine the other sci fi and horror prompts!)

Honestly, he hasn’t even touched the toy yet. He’s still slicking himself open thinking about the way Leo’s heat leeches through the fiberglass of the airlock viewing window. It’s thick enough to seal out the vacuum of space when they need it to….but it’s like he can almost feel Leo leaning against it from the other side.  
  
“Just do it,” Leo pants. The glowing lines are spreading up from beneath his boiler suit, tracking across his collarbones and neck. Resisting the infection must be taking a toll on him, tough, because he’s drawn and sweating. He looks so tired. So, so tired. Guang Hong imagines pressing his hand to the glass. There’s a crackle of static as the infection asserts its hold– damn the infection! Damn it to hell! “It’s just a matter of time before I’m assimilated. I can’t risk infecting you, too–”  
  
“But Leo!” He’d cry! “I can’t! I,” and he’d stumble over the words because he’s always wanted to say them but not like this, never like this…  
  
“That’s why…” Leo grits his teeth against another wave of the spread and groans. He’s taut with the strain and it’s….oh, it’s such a good look for him. "...I, I _need_ you to do it." Guang Hong splays the two fingers inside him wider just to feel the stretch. Fast forward to…to something, where Leo’s still straining and sweating, boiling from exertion but white-cold where the lines split his skin, his fingers digging into the softness just above and behind his hips where it always makes him feel so safe to be held– it drags something high and thin from him and he stifles it with his own arm.  
  
“Don’t leave me here all alone,” Guang Hong begs him. “You’re the only other one left, I don’t know what I’d do…” And Leo’s hips jerk into him hard. He’s trailing all over his own belly as he pictures it, how Leo’s control unravels, spiraling apart with every passing second. “Please.”  
  
He comes imagining the green lines lighting up his fingertips, threaded though Leo’s hair.


End file.
